Squidward's raise
by superman42
Summary: a simple request leads to the end of Mr Krab's Business empire.


Squidwards raise Squidward snapped awake as the familiar noise of Laughter echoed throughout his Easter Island head. Squidward set the tea kettle boil and poured out some tea. Maybe this will help me get back to sleep he thought, sitting down to drink the tea. But, as soon has he took a sip, Spongebob's laughter ripped through the house, causing Sqidward to scald himself. The clock rang. It was time for another day of Misery.  
Squidward peered out of his window, his eyes meticulously scanning the horizon, for any sign of Spongebob. Taking extreme care, Squidward opened the door and slowly got his hat. He tiptoed out the door knowing that the car was close...so close. I'm going to make it! said Squidward. The tension was unbearable. Then the shit hit the fan.  
"Hi Squidward" came Spongebob's voice. Squidward's enthusiastic grin, turned into a frown and he told Spongebob to leave him alone. Never knowing when to quit, Spongebob persisted until Squidward froze. His whole body, was quivering with rage. His heart rate had sped up ,and he was unnaturally quiet. Squidward? Spongebob asked. Squidward, are you okay? . Squidward simply turned around, and began twisting Spongebob inside out, slowly and painfully.  
Ignoring Spongebob's screams of horror, Squidward walked all the way to work, and marched into the Krusty Krab. Squidward walked into Mr. Krab's office and demanded a raise citing years of unpaid wages, worker abuse and tiredness. Even worse than his words, was his appearance. His eyes had bags, his knees were aching and his back was beginning to Spasm.  
The ever Greedy Mr. Krabs, tried to desperately find a way, to not pay Squidward his hard earned wages.  
"Oh, no i can't possibly do that. um... i'm on welfare, yup, applied for welfare" said Mr. Krabs.  
Mr. Krabs began to sweat. I...um, I gave it all to ch..Charity it was too obvious a lie, even for one as tight fistedas Mr. Krabs.  
Squidward refused to buy it and took out his phone, to call the BBB. Mr. Krabs screamed and tackled Squidward, eating the phone. Squidward screamed in pain. Having lost feeling in his now broken back, Squidward called 911 lay in agony until the Paramedics arrived. He spent 4 agonizing weeks in the ICU. He had to wear a back brace, and was told to lay off work for an extra week. Mr. Krabs meanwhile, was forced to foot the Bill, which came out to 40K.  
Squidward decided to Sue Mr. Krabs for everything he had, appealing to the Supreme court.  
A week later, Squidward, now in a wheelchair, having been declared a quadriplegic, took the stand.

He faced Mr. Krabs and began to speak:  
I have worked at the Krusty Krab, since day one. This is no ordinary business. An ordinary business, would respect its workers right to life and a decent wage! We are paid extremely small wages, to the point where i have to rely on Handouts. I had to sell my art, and when no one would take it, i was forced to eat it! I even had to pull overtime for 43 days, when a customer ordered 10,000 Krabby patties,during which time we weren't even given days off. I wanted to leave, but Mr. Krabs flatly staetd that and i quote No one goes home! He has profited off of scheming and lies, has stooped to scamming people, Allowing his cheapness and love of money to take over for his brain! Even worse, He allowed rotten patties to be given to the populace! That's disgusting! just want peace, and some time to relax but i live with a maniac , he siad, motioning to Spongebob. I refuse to work with this poor excuse of a boss any longer"  
Mr krabs took the stand, trying to do his best to bribe the Jury, the judge and desperately pleading with the court, through Crocodile tears, to not find him guilty. He cited blatantly false info that never happened, such as squidward going nuts and strangeling him or Spongebob burning his money on purpose. Spongebob finally snapped back to reality and, upon realizing that his boss had thrown him under the bus, joined Squidward in decrying Mr Krab's Business practices. The Judge had to call a recess because the court was turning into a nightmare, with half the Jury ready to stone Mr. Krabs (most being people he had scammed).  
An hour later, Court Reconvened and The Judge motioned to Mr. Krabs.  
Eugene H. Krabs , he began. As one of your customers, I find it appalling that you have stooped so low. You are an insult, to restaurants everywhere, why, my daughters nearly died from eating your burgers. Furthermore, the courage of Spongebob and Squidward, stands as a perfect contrast to your money grubbing ways. They went to work, nonstop in the hopes that you, their boss, would pay them a decent wage. But, instead, we found this. The Judge showed the court a Bucket full of Quarters, Money belonging to someone named Jeff (who then walked in and took it) and leftover patties that had turned yellow.  
These So called Spongy patties, nearly killed my daughter! I bought one home, thinking it was still good, and i apologize for stooping to your level, but she was in the ER for Months and the Doctors pumped the foul stuff out of her stomach. She was in pain for days and begged to die. Mr. Krabs didn't speak.  
Has the Jury reached a verdict asked the Judge.  
We have, we find the Defendant Eugene H. Krabs... the Tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.  
Not guilty Mr. Krabs let out a sigh of relief. Spongebob and Squidward decided to appeal the decision. However, as fate would have it, the Judge Overturned the ruling.  
I will NOT have another person be victim to your schemes, i order your vast wealth to be given to Charity, your restaurant to be closed down, and both Plaintiffs be awarded the Maximum Cash reward allowed as is pertaining to their Plights, case dismissed.  
Mr. Krabs began to weep a trail of tears all the way to the Bikini Bottom Jail. Weeks turned to months, and Mr Krabs was let out on good behavior.  
Eugene began planning his revenge. He visited Spongebob, and smothered him with a pillow. He then broke into Squidwards house and was surprised to see Squidward there, Shotgun in hand. I knew you'd try Eugene. After all, i know you. Everything has been recorded. The break in, Spongebobs Murder , that's not even Spongebob you moron, he's in Witness protection. And You, Eugene, are to be sent to the Holman Correctional Facility...with a parting gift. Squidward sent two slugs into Mr Krabs's Legs, breaking them off. Eugene was put in a water tank, dragged to the surface, and flown all the way to Alabama. He died in prison. 


End file.
